


Survivor

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Deaths, Hurt Daryl, M/M, Sad Daryl, everyone dies but Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Their all dead and Daryl’s alone again until someone comes looking for him.





	Survivor

Daryl sat on the log breathing harshly. He was alone, knew it would happen eventually. ‘You're gonna miss me so bad when I’m gone Daryl Dixon.’ ‘You're gonna be the last man standing.’ Beth didn’t need to tell him that, he knew the minute he stayed with the group he would see them all perish, what he didn’t expect was the rest to go all at the same time.

Holding his bleeding stomach he thought of just pushing his fingers in making it worse, it missed all his vital organs but he could bleed out if he tried. Ma, Merle, Beth, Rick, Carl, Carol, Michonne all the rest gone. ‘Oh God Judith she was just a baby.’

Even when Merle went missing and Daryl stayed for safety it was a guarantee it would end like this. Always alone, usually bleeding and wanting it to end but it wouldn’t

There was no reason to go on, the walkers could have it, the few good men too far in between. The Wolves made The Saviours look like Saints, he should be lying in Alexandria dead too but he always had it hard, no way he could die after watching his best friend stabbed to death. He laughed hysterically and closed his eyes. If a walker took him out so be it, he was ready. Damn if he would be the last man standing.

The leaves crunched softly but it was enough for Daryl to hear, no need to raise his gun the crossbow lost somewhere in Alexandria. Blood had soaked into his shirt surely this walker would come out between the trees now and make a meal of him.

“Hey.” Negan stared at him, his expression soft and worried, the steps low and slow. Daryl’s crossbow slung over his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” A gloved hand pulled him up lifting his shirt to inspect the damage. “It’s not bad we will patch you up and you will be right as rain.”

He stumbled with his steps and Negan placed an arm around him guiding him through the woods.

“I knew you were a survivor.”

“I don’t want to be.” Daryl grumbled angrily.

“Yeah me either but that’s tough shit. We will make it together until one of us dies, that’s just it.”

Somehow Negan’s hand was over his on the other side, his sturdy body pulling in forwards demanding him to take steps. ‘God I hope I go first.’ Daryl repeated in his head like a mantra allowing Negan to clench him tighter.


End file.
